


Let's Go

by superheichou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Fingering, Angst, Cheating, Cop and Robber AU, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Guns, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheichou/pseuds/superheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is a cop working in Midorijima, his life is lackluster until a certain criminal makes way into his life and turns it all upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Burglaries were normal in the Southern District. In fact, it was beyond normal. It was predictable. Tonight was one of those nights, so being called on at 2 am was not a surprise anymore to the blue-haired man. He slipped his gun hostler around his waist and slid his hair in a ponytail, tucking his badge into his pocket and taking one step out of the bedroom.

“The usual place?” A murmur in the dark broke the silence, Koujaku rolling over and rubbing at his eyes.

“Yeah. I’ll be back soon, alright?”

“Be safe, Aoba.” Aoba smiled, walking back in to press a small kiss to Koujaku’s temple and heading out to his usual location.

* * *

 

The dimly lit streets illuminated the crime scene, glass shattered along the front of the Midorijima Bank that Aoba simply stepped over.  Amongst the glass was a small green cube, nothing out of the ordinary. Of course it would be him, but wouldn’t he get bored of the same routine? He was the culprit most of the time, and Aoba could not fathom why he would want to constantly get thrown in jail only to bail himself out the next day. Seems like a damn waste of time.

“Can’t you just break into the bank in the middle of the day? I mean, it would make my life easier and yours.” He called out exasperatedly, this constant game of cat and mouse wearing Aoba’s patience thin. If a promotion wasn’t on the line, Aoba would just pull out his gun and shoot him right now. But, he knew that was wrong so he just drew his gun and pointed it towards the darkness lingering inside the bank, as usual.

“Aw, Seragaki, then it would be no fun. It takes the thrill away.” The robber stepped out from behind the counter and into the dim light, his bright green eyes practically glowing.

“What thrill? Being handcuffed then thrown in jail day in and day out? You make no sense. But I guess that’s why I’m the cop and you’re the criminal.” He unclipped the handcuffs from his pants, walking over and flipping Noiz over against the cold counter. Aoba was annoyed, sighing roughly as he clipped the handcuffs on. His hands tightly gripped Noiz’s arm in an attempt to pull him up, but he was instead violently thrust against, Noiz’s ass rubbing against the front of Aoba’s slacks.

“Oi! Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Aoba knocked him upside the head with the side of his gun, completely taken aback.

“You seem a little uptight, Seragaki. Is something troubling you tonight?” The blonde man smirked against the counter, repeating his action even harder and recieving a small hiss in response from the officer.

“You’re troubling me! Turn the fuck around!” He was so tired, he just wanted this fucker to get thrown into the slammer and stay there.

“Aw, you’re no fun.”

“I don’t understand you. You break into the same bank, never actually steal anything, and then just bail yourself out to do it again? If you’re going to wake me up every night, can’t you at least make it worth our while?” Aoba hopped over the counter, looking through all the bank drawers and safes to ensure that the other didn’t steal anything. He peaked up constantly; making sure the blonde was still there.

“Man, you really suck at your job.” Aoba stood up and was suddenly met with a gruff voice right next to his ear. He couldn’t help but blush as the warmth of Noiz’s breath tickled his neck.

“No I don’t. You suck at being a robber--Oi!” Wet lips were pressed against his collar, his body jolting violently.

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” His voice came out quietly, a lot more lustful than anticipated. No, this can’t be happening. Yet, it definitely was happening, and the sudden nip at his neck made that fact obvious.

“Well, you’re not stopping me. You seem so tense, Seragaki. I’m just helping.” Noiz lapped at his neck loudly, the wet sounds echoing through the silent bank loudly.

“St-Stop.”

“You say that, but your body says otherwise, hm?” Aoba glanced down and cringed. The criminal wasn’t wrong, the arousal in his pants becoming a bit more obvious with each kiss down his neck. Aoba was suddenly whipped around, strong hands squeezing against his wrists and slamming his body against the wall.

“Whoa, where the hell are you handcuffs?” Noiz directed his eyes down towards the counter, the handcuffs and a key glimmering in the close distance.

“I told you, you suck at your job. But maybe you could suck something else to make up for it?” Noiz slammed his lips forward, his nose bashing against Aoba’s as his lips hungrily nipped at licked at the cop’s trembling lips. Aoba nudged his body forward in attempt to push him off, but that action was fruitless and only made it seem that Aoba wanted more.

“Oh, what happened to stopping? Now you’re eager… hm,” Noiz leaned over, licking the shell of Aoba’s ear and whispering, “What about your boyfriend, Seragaki? What would he say if he saw you right now?”

Aoba gasped, his heart practically breaking right there. He needed to stop this, regardless of how his body was reacting. Aoba thrashed his arm out from the grip, quickly grabbing the gun off of his holster and pressing it against the side of Noiz’s messy hair.

“Get the fuck off of me.”

“You’re not going to shoot me. I know you want me, you dirty slut. You can try to tell yourself otherwise, but I see through your bullshit.” Aoba gripped the gun tighter, his hands shaking while wetness collected in the corner of his eyes. Noiz’s whisper of ‘slut’ went right to his cock, making his arousal even more painful and his body becoming needier.

“Please, just stop…” His words were ragged, dripping with lust and Noiz pressed the bulge in his pants against his.

“I just want to make you feel good. I think you deserve it. You work so hard, but he doesn’t appreciate it, does he?” His pants were being unzipped as he thought about Noiz’s words. The worst part was that he wasn’t wrong.

“Hah—“His dick was grabbed harshly, pre-cum already sliding down the shaft as the blond haired man stroked him roughly, “ I… Shit, don’t stop.”

“What was that?” He smiled, his lips pressing against Aoba’s cheek and then to the tear that rolled slowly down his cheek.

“I said don’t stop! Ah!” He bucked his hips forward, warmth already growing in the pit of his stomach. He hated that he loved it. He hated that the words Noiz was saying was right and that his hand felt _so damn good._

“You’re so sexually frustrated aren’t you, Seragaki? You just want to get fucked mercilessly. Are you still going to shoot me when I have your dick in your hand?” The gun clattered to the ground, Aoba practically putty in Noiz’s hands. A low laugh rumbled against Aoba’s neck, the pumping on his dripping cock stopping abruptly.

“Wh—Ah!” He was suddenly lifted up from against the wall, his body being laid surprisingly gently across the chilly counter as Noiz climbed over top of him. This was so wrong, Aoba needed to stop; he needed to go home to the man waiting there. But he couldn’t help but lean into the callused hand pressing against his cheek, gasping in ecstasy as his pants were ripped off and a finger probed against his puckered entrance.

“Do you want it, Aoba? Do you want me to finger fuck you till you cry out my name?”

“Hah…” Aoba did. He wanted this man’s fingers inside of him, stretching him out and slamming into the spot where he felt it the most.

“I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell me. I’m here to make _you_ feel good; I want to make you feel wrecked and loved all at once.” Noiz swiped his fingers across the fluid leaking out of Aoba’s erect cock, sliding his finger in halfway and watching Aoba’s body arch and tremble against the marble counter.

“Y-Yes! More, fuck, god…” Aoba thrust his body down, Noiz’s fingers sliding in deeper to the heat of Aoba’s tightness.

“Damn, you are so eager and hot. You’re so warm inside, but you’re also tight. I can tell you haven’t done it in a while. What kind of boyfriend doesn’t pamper you the way you deserve?” Aoba gasped as a second finger slid in, scissoring and making him looser.

“I-I… I have been working it’s not his fault!” Aoba couldn’t help but stand up for his lover back at home, although the fingers thrusting into him felt better than it ever would when Koujaku did it. Damn, this man was talented with his fingers…

“It’s okay to stand up for him. But, I’m better. I’ll give you everything you want, Aoba. I’ll treat you like an angel on earth but I’ll fuck you like hell.” Aoba cried out, Noiz’s finger slamming into his sensitive spot and constantly hitting against his prostate. His words were horrible and sweet; it made his heart flutter and his orgasm roll closer in his lower abdomen.

“God, fuck me! Harder, more—Noiz!” He screamed his name, his thoughts getting blurry and the only thing passing through his mind is _more._ More kind words, more pressure, more heat, _more._

“I’m going to come! Ah, god, yes!” His eyes clenched shut, Noiz slamming his fingers in harder and leaning down next to Aoba’s ear.

“Come for me, babe.” That did it. He screamed as his orgasm hit him like a wave, cum spurting out of his cock and on to his stomach shamelessly. Tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks and his back lowered down.

“Good?” The words broke Aoba away from his orgasmic high, his heart practically breaking as he realized what had just happened.

“H-How… how the fuck could you? You don’t know anything about my life!” Aoba grabbed Noiz’s wrist from in between his legs, ripping his fingers out of him and sitting up abruptly. He should have thought before pulling his fingers out in such a way, Noiz’s nails scratching lightly against his sensitive area as he slid away and winced at the sensation.

“Obviously I did, or else you wouldn’t have reacted the way you did. You’re upset, you are bored, and you want something exciting, so I gave it to you. You should be thanking me.” Aoba leaned forward and slapped him, his hand hitting loudly against the man’s cheek as tears slid down his own.

“… You’re a scumbag.”

“Now, you don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do! Don’t fucking touch me!” Noiz pressed his fingers against the loose hairs hanging down from Aoba’s ponytail only to be slapped away. Noiz didn’t even flinch.

“You just can’t accept the fact that you’re so unhappy! You want to stay in your little washed up life, having vanilla sex and having a vanilla life with that stupid fucking hairdresser!” Why was Noiz so angry? He got what he wanted. He wanted to see Officer Seragaki wriggle underneath of him, so why did he want more? He rubbed his temples at his own questions in confusion and curiosity.

“Have you been stalking me? I can ruin your life, see the badge? I can arrest you for the rest of your damn life.”

“I’m pretty sure you can lose your job for letting a criminal you were supposed to arrest finger you.”

“Oh, go to hell.” Aoba hopped off, his breathes becoming heavier as he pulled up his pants and tears slid from his cheeks.

“… Stop crying.”

“No! What are you trying to fucking pull? You fucking manipulated me, made me unfaithful and now you want to try to console me? You are so fucking dense.”

“Relax… Why don’t you come with me?” Aoba stopped moving completely, turning to Noiz and staring at him with confusion amongst his wet eyes. “I’m leaving this town tomorrow. So no more late night calls for you. I no longer need to meet you, I figured out what I wanted. Do you want to come with me?”

Aoba glared at him, his heart racing at the fact that he was actually contemplating it. Since when did he get so bored? Since when was he craving something exotic, something _exciting?_

“I can’t just leave. I have an entire life, and if you ask me, a cop turning into a criminal just sounds like trouble for the both of us. I’m not going to leave and just be the Clyde to your Bonnie because you made me feel good for one night.”

“Okay, first of all, _I’m_ Clyde, you’re Bonnie. And second, you don’t have too. I was just offering. I’m not going to force you, but I’m interested. You’re interesting to me, Seragaki Aoba, and I would enjoy getting to know you more. But whatever, have fun doing nothing, Seragaki Aoba. Have a nice life.” Noiz bluntly stated it, hopping off the counter and heading towards the hole where glass should be.

Aoba watched him walk off; his mouth speaking before he could even fathom what he was going to say could do to him.

“Wait.” The blonde turned, looking at Aoba with a disinterested expression. “So what if the bank in the Northern district got robbed tomorrow night?” His stomach tightened, but his voice remained unwavering.

“… Done. See you then, Seragaki Aoba.”

Noiz turned swiftly, smiling to himself as he walked into the darkness of the street. Aoba stood still in disbelief at his choices; he basically just agreed to change his life and spend it with a man he hardly knew. He should have known better, his life was all set and he just threw it all out the window. It was supposed to be the cop catching the criminal, not the criminal catching the cop, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_Bzzzt, bzzt, bzzt_

The alarm blared obnoxiously, the pillow slammed against his ears doing nothing to stop the sound. Aoba rolled over and rubbed his blood-shot eyes, staring at the ceiling in exhaustion. Sleeping, or lack of, was rough last night. He almost thought it was a dream, but every movement of his lower half left an aching pain throughout his body begged to differ.

“Good morning, Aoba.” He was met face to face with his lover, a sleepy smile on his face when he rolled over and pressed a light kiss that felt like daggers against Aoba’s cheek. His chest hurt, his head hurt, his ass hurt, but nothing was as painful as watching his lover obliviously wake him up in the sappy way he has for two years.

“Morning.” He sat up, avoiding his lover’s look of affection as he headed out of their bedroom to the only thing that didn’t make him feel like absolute shit, _coffee._ He used to hate coffee, but being around coffee drinkers all day at the station made him accustomed, and even find comfort in the bitterness of coffee sliding down his throat.

“So how was it last night? Did you catch him again?” Koujaku padded into the kitchen, leaning against the counter extremely close to Aoba’s proximity.

“Uh, yeah, I guess you can say that.” The lie burned more than the coffee did. His hands trembled, the guilt eating away at him.

“Hey, look at me.” Koujaku’s hand felt like electricity, not electricity like a bolt of lightning zapping through his spine like the exhilarating feeling of the night prior, but electricity like accidentally zapping yourself against a power socket. It was painful to turn his head, look at this man in the face while only last night he was screaming someone else’s name.

“Is something the matter?” His brow came together in concern, his thumb caressing Aoba’s jaw and making the blue-haired man want to throw up in repulsion. He should just tell him, stop prolonging it and just get over it so he can leave with no guilt of lying in his chest.

“…I’m fine.” He took the coward’s way out, a heavy sigh accompanying his words.

“You don’t seem fine. But…you know, I think I could make you feel better than fine.” Wetness lapped against his collarbone, Aoba shuttering and roughly slamming the coffee mug against the counter, its contents spilling out over the edges as the older man sucked a hickey on to his neck. He sighed, the feeling of a tongue flicking across his sensitive neck taking him back to the thrill of last night, thoughts of blond hair and green eyes flashing in his mind as his eyes slid shut. No, no this is wrong.

“N-Not this morning, Koujaku…”

“Come on, it would make you feel better. We haven’t had a quickie in a while.” His warm hands slid up Aoba’s shirt, rubbing at his nipples with a tenderness that the blond man lacked. Koujaku was always so careful; he hated it.

“S-Stop, I’m serious, I’m going to be late.” He had an hour to spare.

“No you’re not, you don’t go in till nine—“

“Just stop! Why can’t you just stop when I tell you? Why doesn’t anyone just fucking STOP?” The younger man’s voice cracked as his feelings pummeled out all at once, tears sliding down his cheeks as Koujaku’s hands froze, sliding slowly out from under his shirt and stepping away from Aoba all together.

“Aoba—“

“I’m going to work.”

“Wait, you can’t just leave—“

“Yeah I can, and I’m going to.”

“You can’t just leave all pissed off when I have no idea what’s going on! Did I do something wrong?” Aoba slid past the bigger man, walking fast into their bedroom and sliding off his clothes without hesitation and replacing them with his more suitable work clothes. He felt a hand grab on to his wrist, the tears making his vision a blur as the strong grip spun him around toward him.

“Please just, I haven’t slept and I need to go to work so please… Call me later, alright?” He was defeated; leaving this man behind was not going to be as easy as he thought. Koujaku reluctantly let go of his arm, watching Aoba walk down the hall and the squeak of the front door hinges signaling that his lover has officially left with no rhyme or reason for his outburst.

~

“Seragaki.” The boss’s voice boomed throughout the office, his hand slamming against the desk only accenting his rough countenance.

“What—Ah, yes sir!” Aoba’s knee jerked up into the hardwood desk, his body abruptly sitting up; the deep and profound voice pulling him out of his accidental slumber.

“No sleeping on the job, what kind of place do you think you work for?”

“Uh, uhm,” Aoba stuttered, “Not one where you should be sleeping; must be alert at all times.”

“You got it. Now get up and go with Mizuki, we got a call about some cat or something.”

Aoba rolled his eyes once his boss was out of sight, walking over to Mizuki to who was tucking his badge into his pocket and slipping on his jacket.

“Now we get cats. Why don’t we ever get any cool cases?”

“Only higher ups get cool cases. But we’re close to a promotion, so pretty soon we’ll be able to see all the blood and guts.” He smiled, heading out of the station with Aoba following not far behind.

~

“Get down, you little shit.” Years at the police academy were lies. He was taught to be alert, cautious and strong. Never did he think he would be using his diploma and years of college to climb a tree and get a stubborn cat down. His pride was already diminished, a full grown man going against a cat and losing pitifully all while clinging to the tree with dear life. He hated heights almost as much as he hated these pointless calls he was forced to go out on. The sound of his partner laughing underneath him on the ground was not helping his case either.

“Haha, hey officer Seragaki! Don’t _pussy_ out!” Mizuki doubled over in laughter at his own pun, he is such a simple minded man.

“Shut up!”

“Fritter! Get down, Fritter! Don’t give this officer such a hard time!” The owner called out, an older woman who looks like she could kick the bucket any day screeched beneath Aoba, making his head pound even harder and his patience wear thinner than it already was.

“Fritter, come on…” He mumbled exasperatedly, signaling the cat to come closer with his fingers before a familiar glint of green and blond drew to his attention in the crowd. No, of course it wasn’t him, what dumbass breaks into a bank and then walks around in the open the next day?

His dumbass does. With a small wave and a wink, the blond stepped out of the crowd and leaned against a wall.

 _What do you think you’re doing?_ Aoba mouthed to the man, forgetting the task at hand. He almost forgot what he told him last night. The beating in his chest sped up rapidly, his hands trembling slightly against the rough bark of the tree.

 _Shopping._ The other man mouthed nonchalantly, stepping a bit closer to the tree Aoba resided in but not close enough to draw attention from Mizuki.

 _Dumbass—_ “AH!” With a loud crash and a bit of flailing, the officer fell to the ground.

“Aoba! Are you okay?” The maroon haired man ran forward, crouching down and leaning over into Aoba’s blurry field of vision.

“Ugh, I’m fi—“Loud laughter resounded from his right, Noiz hunched over in hysterics.

“What is it? What are you looking at?” The younger man at the corner quickly turned around, appearing to be looking at his phone.

“It’s nothing. Did that stupid cat get out of the tree?” Mizuki glanced up, the cat no longer in sight.

“I guess. The owner isn’t around anymore either. She could have at least said thanks.”

The blue haired man was no longer engaged in Mizuki’s words, his sight instead set on the man from his love affair across the way that turned back around and looked at Aoba with a hint of mischief.

_We’re still leaving together, right?_

Aoba fluttered his eyes shut for a moment, rethinking his prior actions. Last night was a fluke, more of an idea of what if driving him to ask for another meet-up. But now, as he lay on the dirt of the city park, his shitty job and boring relationship were more in perspective than ever. More confidently than before, Aoba nods his head and even smiles slightly towards his new companion.

 _Good. See you later, Seragaki._ With an exaggerated wink and a playful lick of his lips, he swiftly turns and heads back into the ground. A blush rose up into his cheeks as he swallowed, staring off at the now empty space as strong arms shook him gently.

“Earth to Aoba, what are you looking at?” This drew Aoba reluctantly back in reality, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up.

“Ah, nothing. I just thought I saw something is all. It looks like our job is done here.” He stood up, brushing off his pants before heading back towards the station with a bit more of a spring in his step. He just had to get through the day, and then he could leave this life behind and move on. This idea made his stomach churn this morning, his head pound with worry, but now it was a mantra he mentally repeated to himself, his fears slowly creeping away and being replaced a feeling of excitement.

~

“Home!”

“Aoba, why the hell didn’t you answer my calls?” A rough voice echoed throughout their apartment, Koujaku walking into his field of vision and slamming his cell phone against the table. The younger man stiffened, tugging his phone out of his pocket and staring at the screen quietly.

13 missed calls.

“Ah, I was just busy. I guess I didn’t hear it ring—“

“What is the matter with you? First you get pissed at me for wanting to have sex with you when, I’ll remind you, we haven’t fucked in about three weeks. Then you ignore my calls—“

“I literally just said I was busy. Sorry for putting my job before your constant calling.” He spat his words, sliding past Koujaku and into their bedroom. Sounds of stomping followed him, the bedroom door slamming as Aoba slid off his jacket.

“What happened to you?”

“Nothing!”

“Obviously it’s not nothing! You don’t just leave satisfied with me, even kiss me goodbye, then come back acting like you hate my guts! Did I do something wrong?” The words stung Aoba in the heart, his fist tightening against the dresser as Koujaku’s voice grew louder.

“…I’m leaving.” Aoba spoke quietly and steadily, his eyes focused on the wall and then the ground once Koujaku arm spun him around. The dark haired man looked pitiful, his eyes glossy as his hand released Aoba’s arm and he took a step away.

“…Why?” Koujaku’s words shattered Aoba’s heart, the older man’s words coming out raspy and painful. Part of Aoba wanted to lean into Koujaku’s touch, take back his words and brush the tear rolling down his cheek away. But that’s not what he really wanted. He knew what he wanted, so he turned back around and shoved a few articles of clothing into a drawstring bag, avoiding Koujaku’s presence as he stood there, dumbly with a fist pressed against his chest.

“I just need to go, Koujaku. Maybe I’ll see you around? But… don’t wait up.” His eyes stung, this is not how he wanted to go. He was going to just slip out, claim it was another call and be on his way. But now, he couldn’t tell if this was a better or worse way to leave. Once he made it to the front door, he turned the knob and was halfway out before a somber voice called out.

“… Was it me?” His voice was breaking, Aoba’s heart doing the same. He should have said yes, he should have been truthful. But it wasn’t just him, and he couldn’t bring himself to hurt this man any more than he already has.

“…No.” The door creaked shut behind him, leaving a broken man on the other side of the door. Tears slid out from his eyes like waterfalls, his breathing becoming ragged as he walked down the street with broken sobs leaving his mouth.

~

The clock on his phone read 10 pm. Seems like a good enough time. He made his way towards the bank, brick in hand. His trusty brick, this has gotten him out of a lot of jams as well as put him in some. He was about to hurl the heavy hunk of concrete before a quiet whimpering pulled his attention towards the man crouched in front of the bank.

“…Seragaki?” He put the brick down, stepping forward and crouching in front of him but not making contact, “You’re here early; I didn’t even get to use my brick.”

Aoba didn’t respond with his face buried in his arms and his body trembling slightly.

“Uh… Do you usually cry this much?” Wow, that was definitely not the right thing to say, “I mean, I’m not good with crying people. But… you don’t _have_ to go. If it upsets you this much just—“

“I want to go. We’re going.” Taken aback, Noiz slid backwards on to his ass as Aoba stood up, tossing his bag over his shoulder and wiping at his red, puffy eyes.

“What, are you going to just sit there? Let’s go.” The older man reached his arm out to which Noiz reluctantly grasped on, pulling him up on to his feet.

“... Okay.” Noiz responded with no questions, although there was actually much he wanted to say, he figured now was not the time. So, he let Aoba take the lead as they walked down the dimly lit street, Aoba’s eyes glancing at the surroundings of his hometown that he was leaving. He didn’t look at all of the buildings with sorrow, but instead with a feeling of enlightenment. He was so glad he was getting the hell out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yepyepyep i made myself sad. anyway, thank you for reading and comments and such are highly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a stupid chapter. it is a filler and only preparing for more interesting things and is also probably 1/3 of the size of a normal chapter. the next one will be much more interesting i promise!

He trudged through the city lights, reaching the outskirts to where there was nothing but pitch black roads and a few out of place buildings. The gravel of old roads clung to the soles of his shoes as his thoughts wandered back to the earlier events, his stomach clenching along with the fists at his sides. Aoba had no idea how long he was walking, where they were going or even where his companion was. Noiz was once close to his side, following him along in complete and utter silence up until… Hell, Aoba didn’t even know. He could hardly pay attention to anything.

Aoba stopped dead in his tracks, swiveling around on his heel and staring at the younger blond whom was enthralled by his own feet padding against the pavement.

“What?” The stare Aoba gave him could cut through glass, since when did Noiz become slightly intimidated? That is just unacceptable. He always had the upper-hand and some ex-cop who thinks he knows the answers to the universe isn’t going to stop him from keeping hold of the reins.

“Where are we going, exactly? I mean, I have just kinda been walking and you haven’t said anything.” Noiz couldn’t just _admit_ he was following the distressed man; it simply was not his style.

“…Mainland. Then we’ll figure it out from there. I can’t stand being in this rinky-dinky shit hole anymore—“Aoba’s mouth opened to defend his hometown, but he quickly withdrew into himself; He was far too exhausted to argue such a trivial subject.

“Okay well, there’s a problem with that: Midorijima is an island, surrounded by water. And you’re broke, I assume. Taking a boat from here to there is what rich people do, so I don’t have that kind of money either…”

“Who says we have to pay?” Noiz slid past Aoba, walking ahead of him. Aoba jogged up to his side, raising his eyebrows with confusion before the simple realization came to mind: _Noiz was a criminal._

“Oh… yeah. But still, they have high security there so we can’t just walk up into the boat.” A swift grip grabbed at his shirt, tugging him close to the blond man, so close he could practically taste his breathe against his tongue.

“Do you know who I am? Just follow my lead, and you’ll be safe. Just don’t run off, don’t do anything stupid and we’ll get to the Mainland in one piece, then we can figure out where to go from then. Got it?” The musk of his breathe was even more prominent against the other’s lips, Aoba swallowing audibly and nodding with cheeks tinted red.

“I got it, I got it. Jeez…” Aoba was released and Noiz stepped ahead once again, Aoba recollecting himself and moving next to Noiz’s hip once again, a comfortable silence falling upon them as they trudged towards the darkness with nothing but one bag each in tow.

* * *

 

“Yo, get up…” The mussed up puff of blue hair mumbled incoherently, pressing his face into his bag, “Get up!”

“Ah—Shit!” Noiz roughly tugged his arm up, rousing him awake and glancing around. The port was now bustling with people, no longer the desolate area it was mere hours ago. His sight quickly moved back to his blond-haired companion who crouched down in the alley, glancing around before standing up and tugging Aoba up with him.

“We need to go while the security guards are distracted.” Aoba furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, the guards looking as attentive as ever. If this was them distracted, he would hate to see them at their full potential.

“But they look like—“

“Watch and learn, Seragaki Aoba.” Suddenly Noiz stepped into the morning sunlight, walking with a swing in his step towards a woman with a baby stroller.

“Hey, what are you—“ Aoba’s harsh whisper was cut off by his own sudden gasp as Noiz pushed the stroller a good distance from its mother and into the bustling people, then turning swiftly on his heel and tapping the woman lightly before stepping away again and tugging Aoba away slyly.

She peaked over her shoulder; the blood curdling scream only adding to the entertainment as the woman looked around sporadically then tugged on to the security guard for dear life, “My baby! Where did my baby go?!”

“Ma’am, just rel—“Then suddenly the woman clung on tighter and pulled him away from his post towards the crowds of the rambunctious wealth preparing to depart. _Just as planned._

“And that, Seragaki Aoba, is how you get on to a boat without paying for it. Now let’s go before she finds the kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is aobaseragecko.tumblr.com if you wanna talk or smth


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look angst and dirty things all in one? hell yeaaah. no but yeah, hopefully there will be an actual plot soon haha.

The thump of the large doors shutting and the blow of the horn symbolized their journey onwards, the boat moving forwards with a rocky start and pressing Aoba’s body even more uncomfortably against the tight confinements of the luggage storage. Aoba was wedged in closely, a large suitcase with what appears to be an expensive fur spilling out and Noiz snug against his front, probably closer than he actually needed to be.

“Uhm, do you think you could move back a little? There’s some more room…” This was awkward. Why was it so awkward? It wasn’t this tense walking here, climbing on the boat or even any time prior. Aoba always felt uneasily comfortable around Noiz, even when the roles of criminal and cop were pasted against their names. But now, with the long boat ride ahead of them, Aoba has never felt this uncomfortable and frustrated in his life. He clenched his legs together as an attempt to hide the slight heat in his pants.

“…Nope.” The blond smiled smugly, the darkness of their cramped area only making him appear even happier with himself. It was hot, so damn hot…

“Aren’t you hot?” Aoba’s face blushed darker, the stuffiness of the lower cargo area and Noiz’s close proximity making him subconsciously hotter. This lighting looked really good on him, his angular jaw prominent as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a granola bar. His hands were scarred, a bandage loosely wrapped around one of his knuckles stained with blood that was who knows how old.

“What, are you just going to stare at it?” Noiz impatiently nudged the granola bar closer to Aoba’s chest, bringing Aoba to his senses as he took it with a look of gratefulness.

“Sorry… Thank you,” He unwrapped it slowly, the initial stickiness and melted chocolate chips making it difficult to peel from the wrapper and pop into his mouth in pieces. He chewed it slowly and looked up, a pair of bright green eyes staring at him with a wrinkled brow of concentration, “Don’t stare at me, that’s weird.”

“What are you trying to do, Seragaki?” His thick voice was stern, the whispering tone only making Aoba warmer and more intimidated.

“… I could say the same to you.”

“First of all, you have been taking me in every morning for at least a month, hardly doing any bitching or attempting to keep me locked up for good. Then you let me finger you—“

“Enough. Shut up—“

“You moan my name, then decide to follow me on my… our, little journey. You leave your little white picket fence life where everything is handed to you, leave your adoring lover, steady job that you were so close to getting a promotion in—“

“I said enough!” Aoba’s hand moves, up briskly slapping Noiz across the face as all of his pent up aggressions reach its limit. He was such a fucking asshole, why did he do this? He is just a manipulative prick. He’s a criminal and only that. Of course nothing he said really meant anything, lying was his career and the fact that he let himself fall into this trap only makes his fists clench tighter.

“…Why? Why would someone like you come with someone like me when you had so much? Your life was so fucking ideal and you just... left. I don’t understand you.” The blond’s thick voice rose to a yell then settled down again, even a hint of softness creeping into his wavering voice as he watched his words stab his companion like daggers. God, why did he need to be such a douche all the time…?

“… I don’t know. I don’t know why I did what I did but I’m here and hearing you say that bullshit only makes me regret it. What gives you the right to ridicule me? Fucking look at yourself. You play this game of cat and mouse with me for almost a month, constantly getting thrown in jail only to bail yourself out hours after you’re put there. Obviously you have money, so why do you steal shit? Do you like the thrill? Do you like fucking with people?” Aoba’s words were like acid, his back pressing deeper into the various suitcases, trying to get as far away from Noiz as possible.

“… My parents cut me off when I was young. They called me a disgrace to the family, told me that my younger brother will get full ownership to our family’s conglomerate. I was locked in a room for years and treated like fucking garbage. So instead of just constantly taking it, I left. I climbed through the window in the middle of Germany and left my fucked up life only to get involved into a more fucked up one. I knew that the only thing my parents hated more than me was criminals, so I became just that. I fucked, sucked and stole my way to where I am. Tada, now you know my tragic backstory so now you can shut your face before I do it for you. I didn’t invite you along to ruin your life, I took you to enhance mine and if you don’t like it you can leave whenever you want.”

The tension was like a thick wall against them, Aoba’s heart beating faster and fists slowly unclenching as he looked at the other man with a sudden softness and pity.

“I… I didn’t know.”

“No shit, I knew if you did this is how you would react. I don’t want pity, and if you start getting all mushy with me then I’ll kick you off this damn boat.” He didn’t mean that, he wanted Aoba there. That was why he took him, he was infatuated. Even when Aoba held a gun to his chest, handcuffed him roughly and tossed him in the slammer day in and day out, he wanted to be with him. Noiz had no idea why he became so attached to the officer that saw him every night, but when Aoba agreed to go with him he couldn’t help but feel a flutter of warmth in his chest, a feeling completely foreign and horrifying to him.

“I’m not going to pity you. But… if your parents cut you off, that means you have no money. I know for a fact that no one can just steal the amount of money you spent on bail. What, are you part of some drug cartel or something?” Aoba leaned a bit forward again, no longer as intimidated at the man in front of him. Before he even realized, his hand had moved up on its own and brushed against a faint scar on Noiz’s face

“Hell no, I don’t let myself get involved in that kind of shit. Even I have some kind of standards, surprisingly,” Noiz subconsciously fell into the light touch; the feeling of fingers against him without being rough or brutal was something he was not used to. He felt the walls between them slowly crumble down, Noiz’s own vulnerability and openness towards this almost stranger worrying him. He can’t let himself become a softie, what kind of criminal leans into another man’s touch and opens up to him with no force? A shitty one.

“I was a hacker for a while; I worked in a gang and would find information for them in return for sex or money. Hm, I would call that time of my life my peak. I got bored though, but now with my hacking abilities I hack into my parents bank accounts and take out as much money as I want.”

“Then why do you—“

“Why do I still steal? Cause it’s fun. I only do it sometimes, really. I do it when I want the rush; it’s almost like a high.” Aoba’s thumb brushed lightly against his cheek and it became too much. The blue haired man was taken aback when his hand was slapped away, pulling back into himself before a shockingly strong arm wrapped around his waist and pressed them close, _dangerously_ close.

“Hm, what are you trying to get at with your thumb rubbing me that way, Seragaki?”

“I-er, I don’t know. I felt bad and-ah!” Sudden warmth pressed between his legs, their hips pressed together when Noiz slid in between his legs and grinded up harshly. “How can you have such a deep discussion with me then just, mnn, change gears so fast?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s my teenage hormones kicking in. Maybe it’s the way your eyes are damp from anger or how your brow was pressed together in concentration. All I know is that you’ve been hard and trying to hide it since we got situated in this luggage storage,” He leaned forward, nipping at Aoba’s ear and whispering seductively, “Why don’t we do something about that, hm?”

Noiz slid his hand down, pressing his palm against the hardness in Aoba’s pants. His hips bucked up, his eyes slipping shut in ecstasy before Noiz’s words fully seeped in and caused him to crack his eyes open in confusion.

“Wait, teenage hormones? How old are you?” He slid back reflexively but was quickly slid back in, his arousal rubbing against the heat that also resided in his partner’s pants.

“Nineteen, now don’t try sliding away. I don’t like a tease.” He smirked, moving his hands over Aoba’s pants and unbuckling them and tugging his almost fully erect cock out of his pants, the stuffy air and tension of the moment making it difficult to breathe.

“Let me guess, you’re… twenty-three?” His sweaty hand gripped on to Aoba’s cock quickly, sliding it up and down as he held a seemingly casual conversation. God, this little shit is going to be the death of him.

“Y-Yeah, how did you know?” Aoba’s eyes slid shut, bucking his hips up and his hot breaths become heavier as Noiz’s lips pressed softly against his collarbone.

“Heh, lucky guess. Hey, do you mind doing me?” Noiz’s voice sounded hoarser than usual, the indent of his cock glaringly obvious against the inside of his pants. Aoba obliged almost too eagerly, his trembling hands undoing the others jeans and pulling out his cock.

“ _Holy shit._ ” Aoba’s eyes almost bulged out of his sockets; the glimmers of the blond’s various piercings decorating his cock making him feel not only intimidated but even more turned on.

“Do you like them?” Noiz’s question was cut off abruptly as Aoba quickly tugged at one of the piercings, the rhythm of the stroking on his cock halting momentarily as Noiz took in a sharp breathe and bucked his hips up. “Fuck… I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Hah, keep moving your hand…” Aoba’s desire burned brighter as he spit in his hand before sliding his fist up and down Noiz’s cock, taking in all of the little grunts of the younger man that only fed his own heightened senses. “Ah, hah, Noiz, don’t stop…”

“You… either… fuck, Aoba, I’m close.” He tightened his grip and moved it up and down sporadically, Aoba’s moans becoming embarrassingly louder.

“Me too, god, harder…” Noiz obliged as best as he could, his hands trembling slightly and his rhythm becoming more staccato as his labored breathing reached a peak. The sensual moan of Aoba’s name was enough to push him over the edge at the same time, his hips thrusting up as Noiz’s name dripped from his lips and his cum spurted all over Noiz’s hand, the other’s cum drenching his own hand as they came down from their highs.

“Fuck, you are good with your hands…” Noiz chuckled softly, catching his breath and looking up to Aoba’s eyes glazed with orgasm.

“Hah, I could say the same for you.” Aoba smiled, genuinely smiled before pulling his hand off of Noiz’s now limp cock and staring at the whiteness that dripped down his fingers, “Uh, what should I do with this?”

“Hm…” Noiz grinned at his own fingers that were dripping with the other man’s semen, then brought it to his lips and licked them while staring into Aoba’s eyes that were now filled with disbelief.

“Hey, what are you doing?! That’s disgusting!” Aoba looked away, not being able to watch the other man doing something as nasty as that as he decided to just wipe the cum reluctantly on the sweatshirt that popped out of his bag.

“It’s only disgusting if you think it’s disgusting…. Hey.” Aoba looked towards the man then was quickly met with soft lips against his own. It would have been a sweet gesture if Aoba had no idea what the other man just put in his mouth, but Aoba just let it happen and let his eyes flutter shut. Warmth grew in his chest as he indulged in the others mouth, butterflies forming in his stomach that created a strong feeling that he has not felt in years. Aoba was confused and did not know whether this was a good or bad thing, but decided to just accept his feelings for what they were and brush his fingers against Noiz’s cheek once again and share soft kisses for what felt like hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is aobaseragecko.tumblr.com if you want to talk! thanks you for reading and please leave comments/kudos, i love hearing your feedback :)


	5. Chapter 5

                The gentle lulling of the boat eventually rocked Aoba to sleep, his body slumping against the convict next to him that was also dozing off. Aoba’s heart was racing, his stomach feeling warmth for the first time in what felt like forever. The feeling was bittersweet, the warmth of Noiz’s body next to his only feeding into the fuzzy feeling but also the feeling of confusion and guilt. His muddled mind made it hard to sleep well, but the sudden glaring light in his face only made it worse.

“Fuck, Noiz, what are you—“

“TRESPASSERS!!!!!!!! CAPTAIN, WE HAVE TERRORISTS ON THE BOAT; I REPEAT, TERRORISTS ON THE BOAT.” Their eyes bulged open to a sight of a much too bright flashlight being held by a grey looking middle aged man with a badge. _Fuck._

“Aoba, run,” Noiz practically through Aoba off of him as his arm quickly moved up and crashed against the man’s jaw, bringing him to the ground in one swift movement. “Move, run to that opening!”

Aoba ran towards the edge of the boat, climbing over the mountains of luggage until he made it to the other side and turned to look for his partner. Noiz followed right behind and ran right past the older man, his entire body almost falling over the side until he stopped himself just in time.

“Noiz, there’s a huge gap between the boat and the land,” The stomping of feet from behind only furthered his anxieties, “you’re not going to be able to—NOIZ!”

Aoba looked away for a minute only to hear a grunt and the sight of Noiz kicking off the edge of the boat, jumping over the freezing, rough waves and landing firmly on the pier that was dangerously far away.

“What the hell—“

“Jump, Aoba.” Noiz spoke urgently, his hand reaching out to the man across the water.

“Uhm, do you even _see_ how far that is? I’m not Spiderman like you—“

“Come on! Do you want to get thrown in the slammer? I won’t let you fall, alright?” His stern voice quickly grew soft, some may even say affectionate. Noiz saw it as him just playing his cards right, obviously harm won’t stop Aoba from being a pussy but promising something he has no idea if he can actually achieve is enough to make the blue haired man step back and make a running start.

“Hey, get back here! You’re going to kill yourself!!” The cops screamed behind him, their heavy steps growing closer as Aoba sprinted off, soaring just barely over the crashing sea and starting to descend downwards way too soon.

“NOIZ, I’M—“Aoba was so close to landing in the rippling water, the view of the spinning wheel on the boat making it even more horrifying. Once Aoba came to terms with his fate, a firm arm grasped harshly around his waist and pulled him up and on to the damp pier. The older man was dumb founded, his eyes staring intensely at the man who just saved him; and he could have sworn the look he received in return was just as powerful and overwhelming.

“Quit your staring, you can blow me later or something. We have to go.” His voice was teasing and rough all at once as he gripped on to his companion’s hand and ran. They ran off of the pier and into the busy city, never turning back to the commotion behind them.

~

“Hey, so how did you jump so far like that? You didn’t even think about any repercussions, it was dangerous… but amazing all at once.” They walked along a dusty road far east from the city they ran through. Neither of them knew how far they were or even where they were, but Aoba grinned anyway. He still was high off of his adrenaline, the scene that he just took part of hours ago was just like one of out of a movie, he thought. Noiz, however, was completely unimpressed by his own actions as well as the situation in general _. Been there, done that_ , he thought.

“I’m experienced with getting myself out of situations. I’m a criminal, its’ kinda part of the territory. I’m starving, let’s go eat something.” A small building in the distance caught the young man’s eye, his finger pointing at it to show Aoba.

“Yeah, but still… the way you pulled me up was incredible! It was really amazing…. Thank you, by the way. For yanno, saving my ass back there.” Aoba responded, basically ignoring Noiz’s proposal but not really caring regardless.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want my piece of ass getting killed, hm?” He smirked; earning a glare paired with a frown from the older man. This kid was such a shit, but he also couldn’t help but feel saddened by his response. He started to think Noiz may have _actual_ feelings for him, but the way he kept referencing him as made him wonder if all of the opening up they did on the boat was just a fluke.

“… I guess. Wipe that shit eating grin off your face, I’ll beat ya to the diner!” He took off in a sprint once again, Noiz right on his heels as they raced to the restaurant like little kids would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is kinda another filler, also that it has been awhile. i have ideas for a next chapter but im not completely sure still if i'll continue. i guess we'll just have to see :p
> 
> shameless promo: aobaseragecko.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> the title may change, but im not sure. this is jut a one shot for now. i may or may not add more and make it a full story? it depends on the reception it gets and how much time i have, tbh. my tumblr is aobaseragecko.tumblr.com if you want to come talk!


End file.
